A Certain Scientific Guinea pig
by Karl the Artillery Piece
Summary: Kento's dad was a mad-scientist. It didn't help that he was a Stein's;Gate fan, either. Kento wanted a normal life, and he got one when he came to Academy city. But when he nearly gets killed when trying to save a certain level 5 electromaster from a car accident and is saved himself by his dad's mad invention, things could only get worse for this top secret level 5 Guinipig...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kento's dad is a self-proclaimed mad scientist. Kento, however, does not think so. His dad is working to save lives, something that rarely drives people into insanity. Besides, mad scientists are usually evil, right? (Shut up Steins;Gate fans) Kento lives in Academy City, a technologically advanced city full of espers. Today, he is taking one of those tests that determine what level esper everyone is.

"Very good Kento," said Kento's teacher. "You're a level 3."

"Thanks," said Kento. Officially, Kento is a teleporter. He can teleport anywhere within walking or driving distance. What he can't do however is teleport objects. The teacher was slightly worried about that.

"You're good at teleporting yourself, but not other things. Do you know why that may be?" the teacher asked. Kento shrugged.

"I don't know," he lied. "But I'm still satisfied with being a level 3."

When Kento arrived home, he was greeted by his father, working on some kind of box-thingy.

"Hey dad. I'm home."

"I could see that," said Kento's dad. Kento peeked over his dad's shoulder.

"Is it done yet?" asked Kento.

"No," replied his dad. "But when it is, it will save lives."

Kento smiled. "I hope it does," he said. He then looked at his watch and his eyes went wide. "Crap!" he yelled. "I'm going to be late!"

"Don't 'teleport' out please," said Kento's dad. "It'll ruin my new quantum clock." He pointed downstairs.

"Okay," said Kento. "See you again in a bit." Kento left the house, walked a few blocks away, and "teleported" to where his friends were meeting. When he arrived, he was out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late, guys," said Kento. His friends, Kouta, Riki, and Hana, jumped slightly at his arrival, but went back to normal.

"It's all right, Yo," said Riki. "The test took too long, anyway."

"Say," asked Hana, "What did you guys get? I'm a level 2 now."

"I'm a level 3," said Kouta. "I can even climb walls now! Want to see?"

"NO."

"I'm… a level 0, as always," said Riki.

"That's because they can't measure your power," said Hana. "For all we know, you might even be a Newtype!" Everyone laughed at the comment. Oh Gundam references, you so silly.

"Wait…" began Riki. "Don't I have to live in space to be a Newtype?"

"Umm…" Everyone laughed again.

"How about you, Kento?" asked Kouta. Kento shrugged.

"I'm still a level 3," he replied. Riki patted Kento's shoulder.

"Dude," he said, "You're not teleporter, and you rank as a level 3 teleporter. Heck man! You might be a level 6!"

In case you, the audience, hadn't noticed yet, Kento has a secret. A secret that he only shared to his closest friends. He is a Level 5. A level 5 with such a powerful ability, he had to keep it a secret in order to stop any government from taking advantage of it. Kento could manipulate time, and he does so wisely because, well, you get what I mean.

"Still," said Kouta, "I wonder how level 5 electromasters see the world. I mean, they can see freaking electrons in the air, right? Wonder what that would be like…"

"…says the electromaster that JUST FINISHED being able to do an IMITATION of a railgun move," concluded Riki. Everyone laughed.

Kento couldn't help but smile. This is the view he wanted to see before he came to Academy City. Everyone was like him (to some extent) and these were his friends. He didn't have friends outside. He was always called a freak. His dad was abused, too. Coming to Academy City had benefited both of them.

"Hey," said Hana. "Speaking of the Railgun…" She pointed into a certain café. Inside, "the Railgun" was having lunch and was, surprisingly, alone.

"Isn't that the café we're going to?" asked Kouta.

"Yeah, so?" responded Riki.

"Heck yeah! We actually might be able to meet 'the Railgun'!" said Kouta, being careful not to be loud.

"Do you want to meet her because you're both electromasters or because you're a fan?" asked Hana with a mischievous grin on her face. Riki facepalmed himself.

They sat down in their seat. Riki ordered a hot chocolate (even though it was spring). Hana ordered iced tea. Kouta ordered Sprite. Kento just ordered water.

"Why do you always have to be so BLAND!" complained Kouta. Kento just shrugged.

"Now," said Riki. "Did anyone bring a pack of cards?"

"Oh you did NOT just go there," said Kouta.

"I did," said Hana. She pulled out a deck of cards.

Kento smiled. He wished this could just be what he would see every day. But, of course, the piece of crap known as destiny has other plans.

Meanwhile, Mikoto Misaka, aka the Railgun, who was sipping her drink, looked back at the group that was cheerfully playing cards. She smiled.

"At least someone's having fun today," said Mikoto before finishing her drink, leaving a tip, and leaving. As she left, Kouta looked back and sighed.

"Aw come on," he complained. "She's leaving."

"Sucks for you," said Riki before putting down a joker. "Can anyone beat that?" Kento put down the three of spades. "Damn it."

The group flushed the pile. Kento then played four fives before proclaiming, "Revolution!"

The group looked dumbstruck. Not only has Kento just one the game, he reversed the rules of the game as he did so. (Note: They're playing a game called President.) Kento then looked at the time.

"Well," he said. "I got to leave."

"Aw come on!" said Kouta, who was placing three eights on the table, causing everyone to groan. "Can't you, you know, slow down time or something?"

Kento smiled. "Sure I can," he said. "But that doesn't mean I will."

He waved, and walked out of the café.

He decided to walk normally this time, no stopping time to make it look like he teleported or anything, just walking. He looked up at the sky and began to regret it a little bit. It was already getting dark. He kept walking anyway. He was about to make it home when he something caught his eye. It was a girl. She was heading to the section of Academy City where all the high-class schools where. She must have been in a hurry because she was running and didn't look both ways before crossing the street. Kento thought nothing of it… until a car suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Kento panicked. Someone was about to die. He had to do something. He began to run, but there was no way he could get there in time… in TIME. In his panicked state, Kento paused time long enough for him to get right behind the girl (not in a creepy way). When he pushed the girl into safety, Kento unconsciously let time flow again. Now it was him looking into the headlights of the car. "This won't end well," Kento thought, before being hit full force by the car.

Mikoto Misaka got up and rubbed her head. "What… happened…?" she thought. One moment she was about to get ran over by a car and the next moment she was falling to the ground. She looked back to where the car was. The driver seemed in shock, too scared to move. Mikoto looked to where he was looking. There was a bloody mess on the road. In the middle of the mess lay a boy. His skull looked like it was busted. Mikoto, hands shaking, managed to get her phone out and call an ambulance. All the while, there was one thought in her mind.

_ "What in the world happened?"_

* * *

Author's notes: Hello ladies and gentlemen! It is I! Karl the Artillery! I had this idea in my head since... 7th grade...?

Now, let's clear up some stuff.

1\. Kento CAN control Time. Not the "control someone's perception of time" BS. I mean legit time control. He can see 95% of all the world lines that could spawn from one decision. (He never uses that part because he doesn't like seeing the future) He can change the trajectory of a moving object in between time. He can move in between time, thus giving the impression that he is a teleporter, not a time manipulator.

2\. There is a legit game called President, or something along that line. It's originally a Japanese game and when I introduced it to my American friends I introduced it as "President."

3\. Kento, Kouta, Hana, and Riki are all Gundam fans. So is Kento's dad. Thus all the Gundam references you will see in future chapters.

If you have any questions, comments, or suggestions, please PM me or leave something in the review box. Thank you, have a good day or night, and PANZER VOR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikoto Misaka walked over to the hospital where the boy that saved her life was. Judging by from what she heard from Judgment, the boy lived close to where the accident happened. His name was Kento Iwate. He was a level 3 teleporter and his father was a scientist. Mikoto's friend, Kuroko, who worked for Judgment, was walking behind her beloved "onee-sama." As far as Mikoto knew, the boy was in critical condition, and it was her fault. When the two arrived at the hospital, she actually didn't know what she could say to the boy.

"It's not your fault, onee-sama," said Kuroko. "It was that drunk driver's fault. Don't blame yourself."

"I know," said Mikoto. "I know. But… I could still have done something…"

The two arrived at Kento's room. Kuroko looked into the room, but quickly popped back out.

"It seems his friends are here," she said. "I'm going to be asking some questions so could you please wait outside, onee-sama?"

"Huh? Oh sure," replied Mikoto.

After a few minutes, Kento's friends walked out of the room. They paused when they saw Mikoto, but, at the insistence of a girl in the group, the three moved on. When they were gone, Mikoto herself entered the room. The sight was… slightly shocking. The boy was breathing, all right. But there were a lot of bandages around his head. One was covering his left eye. He had lost his eye. Mikoto decided to ask the doctor the exact state the boy, Kento, was in. The doctor shrugged but said that quite a portion of his brain was damaged and right now he was more or less in a vegetative state. Mikoto recoiled back slightly. She then thanked the doctor and went up to the boy.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, before leaving.

-Meanwhile,

"So, Dr. Iwate, are you sure this will work?" said a surgeon. Dr. Iwate, aka Kento's dad, nodded.

"If successfully connected to the brain, this can save the boy's life. The problem is how to connect it," said Dr. Iwate. This is when the surgeon put his hand out.

"Leave that part to us," said the surgeon. "Don't worry Doctor. We WILL save your son's life."

Dr. Iwate smiled.

* * *

And a week went by…

Kento woke up with a bit of a start. He was lying on a bed, in a hospital. A nurse walked into the room and suddenly bolted out again. Kento tried to get up, but then he noticed something. His head felt slightly heavier. He didn't know why, but he decided to touch the left side of his head. He expected to feel skin or gauze, as there was a bandage around his head. But instead, he felt plastic. He got slightly afraid. He got up and ran over to the mirror in the room. He gasped at his reflection. It was him all right, but there was what looked like a plastic box protruding from the side of his head. He then, cautiously, peeled off the bit of gauze that was covering his eye. Or, what was his eye. Inside his eye socket was not an eyeball. Instead, there was one single mono-eye sensor. As he stared at his reflection in, not horror, but awe, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was one of those Wi-Fi signal symbols with the five bars. Kento thought if his mono-eye could zoom in and out. Sure enough, if he closed his right eye, it could. He tried night vision. It worked, but it hurt somehow. He tried heat vision. It worked as well. Kento also noticed something else. On the first floor of the hospital, in the lobby, Kento saw his dad signing something, then shaking hands with a man in a suit. Kento started laughing. It was the box his dad was making. It saved Kento's life so he got a patent for it. He tried solving an extremely hard math problem to see if he would be labeled as a cheat if he went back to school. The problem he tried was 99 x 99, a problem he previously couldn't do mentally. He still couldn't. Just then someone burst into the room.

"Dad!"

Dr. Iwate hugged his son. "You're alive!" he said. "You're alive…"

Kento smiled. "Of course I am, dad. Your invention worked. You really ARE insane."

Dr. Iwate laughed. "I'm not insane, son. I'm a MAD scientist." The two got up. Dr. Iwate then gave Kento his school bag. Kento grabbed it, but not before noticing that there was now a new pocket added to it. He opened it. Inside were four cylindrical objects that looked like…

"Spray cans?" asked Kento, slightly confused. Dr. Iwate chuckled then leaned over to Kento. He then said, "Funnels."

Kento blinked for a moment before the truth sank in. First, he was now given a new power; the ability to control said Funnels. He also learned a slightly darker truth. His father had used him. He used Kento as a test subject for his inventions. He used Kento as a Guinea pig.

* * *

Not long after, Kento was able to leave the hospital. His dad had gotten him an eye patch to cover his left mono-eye when not in use. It was black with the emblem of the Principality of Zeon embroidered into it in yellow. There was nothing he could do about the box on the side of his head. With everything he had from the hospital packed into his new school bag, Funnels and all, he headed home.

Mikoto Misaka was walking to the gaming center with her friends when she spotted a certain boy with an eye patch who she thought was sleeping in a hospital walking down the street. He looked, slightly tired. He must have walked all the way from the hospital to get here. She just couldn't help but call out.

"Hey!" she yelled and walked toward him, this time with a proper apology.

* * *

Author's notes: Oh no... what have I DONE!? :O I made my protagonist too over powered! What am I gonna do!? Should I make his friends OP as well!? Should I make all the enemies (if there are any... 0.o) OP!? AAAAAAAARGH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Maya: Maybe you should ask your readers.

Karl: AAAAA- Oh yeah that's a good idea.

Maya: Go on, say it.

Karl: No, you say it. It might work more if a girl tells them to do it. (shhhhhh)

Maya: Okay then. Hi. I'm Maya the Munitionspanzer IV. If you are reading any of Karl's story's, please drop a question, comment, review, or suggestion in the review box below, or PM him if you have any requests. He seems to be running out of ideas.

Karl: Wait a minute, how are you typing this? 0.o

Maya: It's a secret Karl... *winks*

Karl: Oh no...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

… At least, that was the plan, anyway. Not long after the boy turned around to look at The Railgun, a bank blew up. Five men, each with a bandana covering most of their faces, ran out of the bank, all of them carrying suitcases filled with cash. Kuroko immediately put her Judgment band on her arm.

"Stop right there!" she exclaimed. "You are under arrest for property destruction and attempted robbery!"

The five robbers just laughed. One of them charged at Kuroko but she just teleported on top of the poor guy. Once the man was on the ground, she teleported numerous spikes into the ground, pinning him down.

The remaining four men, one of them commenting about a crazy teleporting Judgment member, ran off into a nearby alley. Mikoto looked around, but the boy was no longer in sight.

The four men jumped into a car.

"Hurry up man! They'll find us soon!" one of them said.

"I can't!" said another. "The engine won't turn on!"

"Of course it won't," said a voice.

The men looked up in surprise, to find Kento Iwate standing on the hood of the car.

"I took the liberty of removing the spark plugs," he said, pulling the spark plugs of the car out of his pocket. "I suggest you four just turn yourselves in now. They'll find you any-."

The four men pulled out AK-47s and fired at Kento. There was only one problem. Kento was not there.

"I heard gunshots!" exclaimed Mikoto. She ran over to the place the shots came from only to be almost run over by a car screeching out of an alley way.

"You're not getting away!" Mikoto yelled. She pulled out a game coin from her pocket and tossed it into the air. She prepared to fire her railgun…

… Only to witness the car suddenly blow up.

And a boy was standing on top of the burning wreak.

"What the…"

XXXXX

The funnels had a devastating effect on the car. The beams cut through the car like it was nothing. Said beams were so hot that they even penetrated the fuel tanks and blew them up, sending the car up in flames. Of course, Kento had no desire to take lives, so he removed the occupants of the car and put them barely within the blast radius. Just enough to make them hit the ground and get knocked out.

Kento snapped his fingers and time resumed its normal course. The car blew up, the robbers were thrown to the ground, and Mikoto Misaka had a shocked look on her face. Kento suddenly had an idea. If he stood on top of the burning wreak, then the scene would look more intimidating.

Kento stopped time, jumped on top of the car, and let time flow again. Thus creating the illusion of him suddenly appearing on top of the car.

He did enough damage. Time to head home.

XXXXX

"Are you sure it was that boy?" asked Kuroko. Mikoto nodded. She was sure that it was him that destroyed the car.

"I'm not really sure, onee-sama," said Kuroko. "Kento Iwate is supposed to be a level 3 teleporter. He shouldn't be able to cause much destruction." She was about to say something else when Mikoto noticed something up ahead.

"Speaking of the devil…" She pointed at an alleyway. There were a group of boys kicking someone on the ground. But that was not what caught her eye.

Kento Iwate was standing nearby. And he did not have a happy look on his face. He walked over to where the delinquents were. In a blink of an eye, all of them were gone (literally), leaving the poor boy that was being kicked cowering there, confused.

XXXXX

"Hey dad, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Kento," Dr. Iwate said. "I could tell you put your funnels to use." Kento nodded.

"I didn't kill anyone," he said. "The funnels are too destructive. It's hard to even slightly burn anyone without taking a limb off."

"You saved lives," his father said. Kento agreed.

"True," he replied. "I stopped someone from being beaten up, I helped catch bank robbers…"

"…and destroying a car in the process," Dr. Iwate added.

"That too," said Kento. "And I almost got electrocuted by The Railgun." Dr. Iwate looked up from his work.

"How did that happen?" he asked. Kento took a deep breath.

"Well," he began, "you see…"

XXXXX

"Hey!" Kento jumped. He turned around and found, to his pleasant surprise, Mikoto Misaka walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Kento asked cheerfully. Mikoto frowned.

"I… just wanted to apologize," Mikoto said. Kento raised his eyebrows.

"What for?"

"For getting you hurt," said Mikoto. "It was my fault that I wasn't paying attention so…"

"Nah," Kento cut her off. "It's fine." He turned back around.

"But I'm surprised," he said.

"About what?" asked Mikoto.

"I didn't know that you actually cared about people," replied Kento. "I mean, being a level 5 and all, I thought you were more self-centered like all the other… wait what are you doing?" Kento then noticed Mikoto walking over to a vending machine.

"CHASER!" Mikoto kicked the vending machine. The machine shook a little before depositing a drink. She turned around.

"Hey do you want one too… Why are you looking at me like that?" She turned around just in time to notice Kento hide a blush.

"…Was that necessary?" he asked.

"It's better than electrocuting the vending machine," replied Mikoto. "Why?"

"… Maybe you should wear shorts…" he said. Mikoto blinked. Then it hit her.

Kento saw her panties.

Electricity crackled around her. Kento widened his eyes… err… eye. This would not end well.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mikoto screamed before being followed by a huge lightning bolt.

* * *

AN: Hello dear readers! I'm back! I finally managed to beat my writers block!

Also, don't worry. I found a way to fix Kento's OP-ness.

Please review. It gives me motivation to keep on writing.

See you next chapter! -SPSH Karl


End file.
